


[糖旻] 普通恋爱

by qq445218



Category: yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq445218/pseuds/qq445218





	[糖旻] 普通恋爱

今天是朴智旻和闵玧其约好一起吃晚餐的日子。  
提早十五分钟到达T大门口的他在约定时间前十分钟跑进厕所整理仪容，这是在以往朴智旻在应闵玧其约时绝对不会做的。在他的认知里，闵玧其已然看过了自己最狼狈的模样，自然接受得了他日常的随性。  
不过今天的朴智旻对闵玧其隐瞒了一些事，他必须确保他的表演在控制范围内。  
距离两人高中毕业已经过了两年馀，分手也过了一年半，朴智旻不知道为什麽闵玧其还能若无其事地约自己吃饭，但面对如此莫名其妙的邀请他就是答应了。跟两人在交往时一样，只要是闵玧其，朴智旻就无法说不。  
「嗨。」  
少年，喔不，现在应该算是男人了，以往狂妄的绿发和那些荒唐的岁月一起褪去，只留下永恒的黑。今天的闵玧其没有把浏海梳上去，好看的嘴角礼貌性的上扬和自己打了声招呼－－停！  
强装镇定的朴智旻差点松懈下来，只因为此刻闵玧其看起来好亲近了一些，就想要把所有的委屈都吐露出来。这样的念头顿时让朴智旻有些不知所措，但他以最快的时间恢复了理智。  
「走吧，去我刚刚说的那间。」  
为了避免和闵玧其过多的交谈，朴智旻在答应闵玧其一起共进晚餐後，就在聊天室讨论并确定两人要吃哪间餐厅。  
面对安静的闵玧其比起和不会接话的前男友相处来得自然多了。这是朴智旻在和闵玧其分手後保持的一贯原则。  
但闵玧其终究不能如他的愿。  
「你怎麽了？」  
他还是看出来了。  
加快的脚步丶紧紧抿起的双唇丶试图用浏海遮掩被泪水浸湿的眼睛......  
「玧其哥.......」

－

朴智旻和闵玧其是完全不同世界的两个人，要说共通点，就只有喜欢男性还有分科时选了三类组。  
「你喜欢我？」一天放学，朴智旻偷偷画着闵玧其的素描，太过专注忘了时间，直接被画像的主角给截获。  
还没等支支吾吾的朴智旻解释完，向来冷漠的闵玧其第一次在他面前红了双颊，压制住自己的大手甚至还有些颤抖。  
「试试看吧。」  
感性如朴智旻，在心跳的冲击下，他兴冲冲地替闵玧其开好通往心房的那扇门，他马上就答应了，甚至没考虑到他和闵玧其在那时说过的话用几根手指头就可以数出来。  
事後，闵玧其拿这件事嘲笑朴智旻，说朴智旻冲动。  
「哥先跟我告白的，还希望我拒绝哥啊？」  
闵玧其笑了笑，没有说话。  
他和闵玧其之间的隔阂不只个性南辕北辙，还有成绩。填志愿时，闵玧其不断劝着朴智旻填他擅长的文科，但朴智旻坚持想和闵玧其一起填T大。闵玧其并不是相信朴智旻考不上，但他很清楚朴智旻填T大的动机为何，他不能放任朴智旻把未来交到区区一个＂男朋友＂手里。  
「哥是不是腻了？」  
和平常一样，闵玧其面对发脾气的朴智旻总是一言不发，朴智旻低垂着眼眸，声线颤抖：  
「分手吧。」  
最终他们的恋情起於朴智旻的不经大脑的答应，也终於他不经思考的结束。  
毕业典礼那天，闵玧其向老师打听当时朴智旻的志愿序，才知道最终朴智旻还是填了T大，只不过发挥失常，没考上。  
理性如闵玧其，听到消息的他在各种复杂情绪的冲击下翘掉了毕业典礼，他甚至忘了自己是搭捷运回得家还是骑着那台破烂的脚踏车。  
这是他要的啊，不依附在某人影子生活的朴智旻。他必续冷静。  
闵玧其不断告诉着自己。这个方法在和朴智旻分手那天奏效，但今天没用，他不争气的擦着眼泪，最终看着T大的录取通知书泣不成声。  
整整三天，闵玧其不吃不喝，连房间门都没有踏出去一步，闵妈妈被这麽一吓，犹豫再三打了通电话给她唯一知道联系方式的同学朴智旻。  
「我去看看玧其哥吧。」  
挂上电话不久，朴智旻就踏上了去闵玧其家的路程，他有意无意的放慢脚步，但他们家只隔了几条街，走得再慢终归需要面对现实。  
「唉呀，智旻你怎麽也瘦了这麽多？」  
面对闵妈妈的关心，朴智旻愣了下，有些失神的摸了摸自己消瘦的脸庞。  
「......玧其哥在房间吗？」  
「啊，嗯。」  
闵玧其的房间没有锁，朴智旻轻轻推开房门，闵玧其用棉被蜷缩在床，视线紧紧黏在朴智旻身上。  
「要不要继续当朋友。」  
说来可笑，他们两人打从关系建立起就是情侣的身分，现在说要退回当朋友，有这个领域吗？  
朴智旻替自己的发言感到可笑，原本想打哈哈呼咙过去，闵玧其却发话了。  
「好。」  
事後回想，他把自己关了三天，其实就只是单纯想看朴智旻一眼，他的心愿已了，那时的朴智旻说什麽他都会答应。  
之後他们就一直以朋友的身分出现在对方身边，他们一起吃饭丶喝酒丶谈天，但夜深人静之时，闵玧其还是会在朴智旻熟睡後亲吻他的额头，而看似想开的朴智旻交的几任男友，都和闵玧其有几分相像。  
他们走不出来，总有一天会隐藏不住。

－

「怎麽了？分手了？」  
把已经哭成哭包的朴智旻带到自己租的套房，朴智旻熟门熟路地拿卫生纸蹭鼻涕。  
「他要，我不想给。」  
闵玧其愣住了下，他曾告诉朴智旻要把第一次留给真正爱的人，朴智旻听进去了，这代表这一任并不是朴智旻真正喜爱之人。  
「他主动跟你提分手？」  
「我主动提的。」  
其实这次分手朴智旻并没有难过到哪里去，会哭只不过是因为在赴约之前用两人一起买的随身听听到了那首《知足》－闵玧其曾在晚上时弹给自己听的一首歌。满满的回忆涌了上来，偏偏就在不久後他即将面对回忆片段的主角之一。  
朴智旻想清楚了，他走上前，抱住了背对着自己的闵玧其。  
他听音乐习惯用随机播放，但总是有那一首歌会让他按下单曲循环，不断重复，不断重复，他想让这几段旋律驻足在自己的生命。  
「我想把我自己献给你，哥愿意收吗？」

－

闵玧其转过身，近乎疯狂地吻上朴智旻的双唇，朴智旻从未看过如此粗暴的闵玧其，但面对直接的闵玧其，他却享受了起来。缠绵悱恻的吻带着两人上了床，闵玧其撑起身子，看着身下情迷意乱的朴智旻。  
朴智旻望着闵玧其的双眼，闵玧其的眼神褪去了欲望，沉淀过後依然无比专注描绘着自己五官的视线。他在想什麽啊，这双眼睛，一直是如此注视着自己的。温柔丶包容丶压抑......  
「闵玧其，我爱你。」  
闵玧其没有回应朴智旻的告白，他俯下身虔诚的亲啄朴智旻的唇珠。他用他所擅长的方式告诉朴智旻自己的答案，  
「朴智旻，朴智旻......」  
闵玧其不断地低喃，面对呈现奉献姿态的朴智旻，闵玧其把自己的理性抛到了千里之外，他解开朴智旻的衬衫，大手抚摸着朴智旻明显的肌肉线条，从脖子顺下来吻到了小肉粒，闵玧其先是舔拭着肉粒旁的小疙瘩，引出朴智旻难耐的低吟，再用舌尖攻击着肉粒中央的凹槽。  
「啊！玧其哥......」  
朴智旻的小手揉着闵玧其的头发，才简单舔个乳头朴智旻就觉得自己快射了，他急忙脱下自己的裤子示意闵玧其继续往下。  
太可爱了。  
闵玧其看着这样的朴智旻，下身又硬了几分，他故意阻止朴智旻脱掉有色情水渍的内裤，用指尖摩娑着那块水渍，隔着布料挠着朴智旻的龟头，朴智旻快疯了，在梦里丶在幻想里，闵玧其都应该会是温柔的那方，但结果看来明显不是，他甚至觉得闵玧其有些失控。  
闵玧其一直担心着自己会情难自禁，也害怕把所有都交给自己的朴智旻最终会一无所有，他从头到尾所不信任的，就只有闵玧其一人。  
「玧其哥，你别想这麽多，我都想清楚了才做的，不，不是冲动。」  
朴智旻抚上闵玧其的脸，使闵玧其直视自己。他害怕闵玧其再次推开自己，就跟闵玧其害怕自己後悔一般。  
面对如此不安的朴智旻，闵玧其笑了。  
他还给朴智旻一个温柔至极并且和神圣的第一次相匹配的吻，任由朴智旻褪下自己的衣物。  
「我爱你。」  
「玧，玧其哥？！」  
难以想像这句话是从如此不擅长表达的哥哥嘴里说出来，朴智旻吓得手一抖，差点被拉炼夹到手，却又因为感动整个人贴了上去，肌肤相亲。  
绕了一大圈，闵玧其的理性还是败给了朴智旻的感性，按情势看来，这样的情况还会一直出现在他们的日常。  
但他认了，也许这就是他所追求的，如同整整七十二个小时他只求见朴智旻一面，躲在角落守候许久只求与朴智旻并肩。  
我爱你啊，朴智旻。  
吻上吵着让自己再告白一次的朴智旻，闵玧其在心里再次复诵了遍，接着将他最心爱的男人拥入怀。

 

=普通恋爱 完=


End file.
